Fun and Uncomplicated
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: Diriges tus pasos hacia la solitaria y vacía habitación donde te espera un cúmulo de horas de insomnio pensando en Castle y su cita con la mujer divertida y poco complicada. Ubicado durante 4x20 The Limey


**Yup, soy yo de nuevo con algo que nació de un momento de inspiración muy inesperado, debo decir. Espero les guste y dejenme sus opiniones please**

* * *

 **Fun and Uncomplicated**

Estás sentada en tu sofá, una copa de vino en tu mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda acomodas una y otra vez el molesto mechón de cabello que sigue cayendo sobre tu rostro recordándote que no te has molestado en peinarte después del baño, porque no hay necesidad de ello. No saldrás de ese frío apartamento hasta el día siguiente cuando tengas que asistir al trabajo.

Mientras tanto acompañarás tu soledad con alcohol y los pulsantes recuerdos de ese día.

Sabes que ha habido un buffet de emociones porque tus manos siguen temblando, porque el dolor en tu pecho no ha cesado, porque aún sientes la sonrisa asomarse en tu rostro al recordar la tentadora propuesta del detective de Scotland Yard, la cual estuviste a punto de tomar si no fuera porque algo te había detenido, algo que planeabas evitar o que al menos pensabas que podías. Un terrible miedo a la traición.

No hacia ti, sino hacia aquel hombre que había estado peleando por derribar tus muros desde poco después de conocerte y que no estaba muy lejos de triunfar. ¿Por qué tener una cita con Colin Hunt se sentía como serle infiel a Castle? Él parecía seguir tus pasos hasta solo una semana atrás, cuando dejó de preocuparle el misterio sin resolver que suponías y comenzó a buscar "divertido y poco complicado".

Ugh. Esa frase vuelve a revolver tu estómago casi como cuando fue emitida por los labios de Castle con una indiferencia hacia ti que causó tu mundo dar vueltas. Fue esa frase la que te hizo tomar tu teléfono para llamar a Colin y buscar sin rodeos un par de tragos en su compañía que anteriormente te había ofrecido. Pero para tu mala suerte (o fortuna) él ya no estaba disponible y colgaste con una sensación que no supiste identificar como decepción o alivio.

Vuelves a tomar de tu copa, esta vez terminándote el contenido con un solo trago largo que te marea momentáneamente. Dejas el mechón en paz cuando tras ya muchos intentos vuelve a cubrir tu rostro.

Hoy parece ese día en darse por vencida en todo. Hoy no tienes ganas de pelear. Hoy solo quieres dejar que el mundo siga su curso sin interferir. Lo has hecho ya antes por corto periodo de tiempo, pues esas ansias de tener todo bajo control hacen que la muralla dentro de ti frene en seco la espontaneidad de la vida.

Lo has hecho con Castle una y otra vez cada que sientes que te acercas al abismo que separa una relación de trabajo con la exposición de tus más profundos sentimientos que sin temor a equivocarte, son correspondidos.

 _Estúpida, estúpida Kate_ , te dices levantándote del sofá con cuidado sintiendo el cuerpo pesado muy probablemente debido al alcohol. Dejas la copa sobre la mesa de centro y diriges tus pasos hacia la solitaria y vacía habitación donde te espera un cúmulo de horas de insomnio pensando en Castle y su cita con la mujer divertida y poco complicada.

Cierras los ojos derrotada cuando tus rodillas chocan contra el colchón de la cama, dejándote caer de boca sobre la superficie. Te preguntas qué es lo que sigue después. ¿Acaso seguirás actuando como si no te doliera la indiferente actitud de tu compañero? ¿Acaso harás algo al respecto?

Siendo el día de no intervenir con el poco-probable-existente destino, te preguntas si debes acostarte y dejar que tus pensamientos te lleven al infinito y te hagan un poco más miserable de lo que ya eres en ese momento.

No piensas en otras opciones, estás muy agotada para ello, y te incorporas para hacer las cobijas a un lado y acostarte boca arriba en la cama. Miras el techo y las luces de la ciudad danzar en él, tan ligeras, tan espontáneas. Deseas ser como ellas. Deseas poder seguir el rumbo de aquello que tus deseos dictan, pero temes. Temes el fracaso, temes no poder superarlo, temes por tu corazón y el de Castle.

Castle.

Tus pensamientos siempre terminan en él. Es como un imán al que eres atraída por naturaleza y ese día no lucharás contra ella. Ese día dejarás tu mente viajar hacia él; su rostro, su perfume, sus manos, su cabello, sus ojos. Oh, sus ojos. Ese par de lagunas que infinitas veces te han observado con algo que no has querido nombrar en voz alta pero que anhelas. Ese día no luchas contra ese instinto. Es amor lo que expresan sus ojos, y lo sabes. Lo has sabido siempre y hasta ese momento lo aceptas.

Inhalas profundo y tu vista se desvía del techo para posarse sobre el teléfono que descansa apacible sobre tu mesa de noche. Tus dedos cosquillean con ansiedad. Sabes que quieres hacerlo, aunque probablemente te lleves una decepción. Pero hoy te dejas ser. Hoy te atreves. Ves el reloj que marca con enormes números rojos las 11:47 y decides que aún es "hoy".

Tomas aire y te incorporas lo suficiente para tomar entre tus manos el teléfono de su sitio y vuelves a recostarte sin atreverte aún a introducir el número que sabes de memoria. Otra inhalada más y marcas los 10 dígitos que componen el número de su apartamento. No quieres llamarlo al celular porque sabes lo que podría esperarte. Un rechazo inminente que te dejará con más preguntas que respuestas o aquella que no deseas saber.

El teléfono comienza a sonar y tu corazón se detiene. Es tonto y lo sabes. Ya no eres una adolescente llamando a su crush, eres una mujer adulta llamando a tu compañero de trabajo de quien sucede estás enamorada. Uf vaya, hacía mucho que no te decías esas palabras con tanta claridad. Aceptarlo es el primer paso, eso seguro y en ese momento lo haces.

Tus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz ronca deduces que por el sueño que no es para nada la contestadora de Castle. Tu corazón vuelve a latir, esta vez muy rápido, al realizar que él está en su apartamento a las 11:49 de la noche muy probablemente despertándose de su sueño. Crees que debes sentirte culpable por haberlo despertado, pero no lo estás.

—Castle —dice él aclarando su garganta y aprietas tus labios sosteniendo el aire por unos momentos hasta que te atreves a contestar.

—Um… Castle, habla Kate —dices volviendo a mirar las luces en el techo intentando imitarlas. Eres consciente de que tu voz tiembla pues nunca le has marcado a Castle a esas horas de la noche sin ningún asunto de trabajo. Estás tan sorprendida como de seguro lo está él.

— ¿Kate? ¿Qué sucede? —ni siquiera tú sabes responder a esa pregunta. ¿Qué sucede en verdad? Quieres encontrar la respuesta en ti, pero no lo haces. ¿A qué se debe la llamada? Fue en un momento de valentía y quizá no hay motivo válido que respalde tus ansias por escuchar su voz. ¿O sí? Ese puede ser tu único motivo que quizá esa noche no sea revelado—. ¿Kate? ¿Estás ahí?

Su voz de nuevo te saca de tus pensamientos y sacudes la cabeza para ordenar tus ideas. Si tan solo no estuvieras tan agotada lo harías, pero por más cansada que estás sabes que no serás capaz de dormir si no llevas esa conversación hasta la cumbre.

—Creí que saldrías con… um… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Jacinda? —sabes que es un movimiento sucio. Recuerdas el nombre de esa mujer perfectamente, lo tienes clavado como espina en tu garganta y quieres deshacerte de él cuanto antes. Decirlo es un paso.

—Y si creíste que estaría con ella, ¿por qué has llamado?

 _Mierda_ , maldices entre dientes. Nunca pensaste llegar muy lejos en esa conversación. Demonios, ni siquiera esperabas que él contestara. Ahora debes enfrentarte a la inquisición de sus preguntas y el hecho de que te has prometido dejarte llevar esa noche. 11:53.

—La verdad no lo sé —sabes que eres sincera y esperas que él lo sepa. No quieres temer, no quieres rechazo. Hay silencio.

La línea se mantiene en silencio un momento y tú solo quieres que él hable ya antes de que el día se acabe y vuelvas a encerrarte. Miras el reloj de nuevo y la hora no ha cambiado. Todo parece una eternidad.

—No comprendo, Kate —dice él por fin y tu cierras los ojos esperando que la respuesta fluya desde tu interior, que sea sincera y que sea la correcta.

—Castle, yo no soy divertida y poco complicada. Diablos, mi vida es más complicada de lo que parece, pero… —te detienes porque sabes que es difícil. Dejarse llevar es difícil, pero debes dejarte ser por el bien tuyo y de Castle. Porque lo deseas, porque es tu espontaneidad—. Hoy iba a hablar contigo, ¿recuerdas? Oh, Castle, me fui de la comisaría triste y decepcionada. Cuando por fin me decidí en invitarte a salir, tú… bueno, tenías mejores planes. Tú querías divertida y poco complicada. No desastre y soledad. Yo… tengo miedo… miedo de que ya no quieras esperar. Los columpios, ¿recuerdas? Creí que…

Respiras. Es abrumador, en el buen sentido. Sabes que estás dejando salir tus miedos, tus emociones y eso abruma. Jamás lo habías hecho. Es plano desconocido que apenas estás aprendiendo a afrontar. Tomas aire y aprietas el teléfono entre tus manos. Suspiras. Hay tantas cosas que quieres decir, pero el tiempo sigue corriendo. Ya no te molestas en ver la hora. No tiene sentido cuando sabes que esas compuertas se han abierto y no las quieres cerrar. Seguirás hasta que sea el fin. Seguirás hasta que deje de ser espontaneo.

—Tuve una larga conversación con Lanie. Fue como una cachetada que me despertó. Castle, tú no vas a esperar para siempre. Jacinda me lo confirmó, así como lo hará alguien más que llegue a tu vida y se quede por definitivo, dejándome a mí sola tras una muralla a medio derrumbar. Joder, no sé si podré afrontarlo.

Sientes las lágrimas llenar tus ojos, y no las retienes. Lloras bajo el sonido de la respiración pausada de Castle, quien no se ha dignado a decir nada y no sabes si es porque está buscando una manera de no romper tu corazón o porque está pensando qué decir para comparar tu discurso. El escritor se ha quedado sin palabras.

Tratas de mantener tu respiración estable, pero un sollozo hace eco contra la línea del teléfono y lo que haces es juntar tus piernas contra tu pecho y con una mano abrazarlas mientras que la otra sigue aferrada al teléfono.

Por fin escuchas un cambio en la respiración de Castle e inhalas para calmar tus sollozos. Quieres escuchar lo que tiene que decir. _No me rompas el corazón_.

—Me es imposible alejarme de ti, Kate. Jacinda solo fue una distracción, alguien divertido, una compañía pasajera. Esta última semana ha sido muy confusa y yo… no lo sé, simplemente dejé a mi enojo y decepción guiarme. El día de hoy cancelé mi cita con ella porque sentí que no era correcto. No cuando mi corazón te pertenece. Kate, yo…

—Me amas —interrumpes con la voz aún ronca por el breve llanto. El desasosiego se ha ido y hay algo dentro de ti que indica esperanza. Vuelves a estirar las piernas en la cama y mirar al techo. Las luces siguen ahí y es como si fuera tu espejo.

—Así es —musita él con seriedad, firmeza y tú sonríes. Simplemente no puedes evitarlo. Pero necesitas escuchar con claridad las palabras de nuevo. No te ha sido suficiente una vez cuando tus sentidos se perdían del dolor de una herida de bala. Jamás es suficiente.

—Dilo de nuevo, por favor. Necesi…

—Te amo, Kate —interrumpe ahora él, exponiendo su más profundo sentimiento ante ti, con una solemnidad pura y un deseo ferviente. Y ríes. Una carcajada limpia de felicidad pura que te deja un agradable sabor de boca. Aprietas tus labios con emoción y susurras en su oído por el teléfono unas palabras propias de la espontaneidad del ese día y el siguiente. Lo haces con seguridad y sinceridad.

—No puedo esperar a verte mañana —y cuelgas. Sabes que el teléfono volverá a sonar en unos minutos. Sabes que él no se quedará tranquilo con esa respuesta, pero la disfrutas. Saboreas el ahora, el instante en que las luces danzan al ritmo de tus latidos y que resplandecen a la intensidad de tu sonrisa.

Hoy es un día diferente pues el reloj marca pasada de las 12 y lo sabes sin tener que voltear a ver. Hoy es el día que se aclaren las dudas con Castle. Hoy es el día que abras tu corazón frente a frente, cara a cara y, ojalá, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hoy serás divertida y sin complicaciones. Hoy serás Kate Beckett. Hoy serás tú.

* * *

 ***Grace***


End file.
